


Follow Me To The End Of The World

by VladimirVladivostok



Series: Micronations ESC AU [5]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVladivostok/pseuds/VladimirVladivostok
Summary: You are Florent Rugova, Vatican City's first ever Eurovision entrant. Things had been going well for you, but then various Eurovision fansites uncovered your old tweets and your past as an online Twitter troll. Now your past is coming back to haunt you.
Series: Micronations ESC AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693630
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

You look down at the headlines on your phone. All the Eurovison fansites are only talking about one thing.  
"Vatican Eurovision entrant's OFFENSIVE old social media posts" boasted one headline.  
"Vatican entrant Florent Rugova's offensive Twitter troll past" read another. You click on one of the many articles. And you instantly regret it.  
Your old tweets stare back at you. You frown a little. This was what they were so upset about? Ok, so they were a little offensive, ok, perhaps more than a little offensive, well... ok, a lot of them were super offensive, but they were from 2009 and you had been 19 at the time. Couldn't they accept that they were just posts from a stupid kid? That you had changed? Scrolling through the comments on the fansite, you could see that they certainly didn't accept that. You sigh as you look down at the articles. You had sailed through the semi-finals easily, and were in fact one of the favourites to win the whole thing, but it looked as though this scandal could ruin your chances. And who knows what the people in Vatican City were thinking, the people who had chosen you to represent them in the contest. Especially with those offensive comments about religion you had made. You were never exactly religious yourself, in fact, you weren't religious at all, and had never even been in the Vatican City, although you had lived in Italy for a few years. But when Vatican City offered you the chance to go to Eurovision and be their first ever entrant, you immediately said yes. You might as well make the most of it, looking back at those tweets you knew they wouldn't offer this to you again.  
"Hey," came a voice. You looked up to see Montenegro's Eurovision entrant, Rambo Amadeus.  
"Uh, hey," you say.  
"Not looking at the bad press, are you?" he said.  
"I... well.. yeah," you admit. Rambo just shook his head.  
"Don't worry about stupid things like that, it doesn't matter. Don't even waste your time reading it. I've made plenty of comments in my time that people bashed me for. Stand by your words."  
Huh. Rambo Amadeus, the biggest joke act of this year, actually had a good point. He was right. You were sitting in the green room waiting for the Eurovision final to start. You should be concentrating on that, not on bad things people were writing about you on the internet.  
"Thanks," you reply, "Hey, what are you doing here? You didn't qualify to the final, did you?"  
"I know," he grinned, "Of course I didn't! But here I am!"  
Pastora Soler, the Spanish entrant, glanced over in the direction of you and Rambo.  
"Why are we even allowing Rambo in here when he didn't even qualify to the final?" Pastora asked.  
"Oh, let him stay," Kaliopi replied, "He's harmless."  
You didn't know why Rambo would want to be here, waiting for the final he didn't qualify for. But he was a bit of a troll, you wondered if he had some sort of prank or something waiting for everyone. Oh well, that didn't matter now. The important thing was that he was right. You shouldn't be worrying about what other people were saying. Concentrate on your song, your performance, the fans. The positive aspects of Eurovision, not the negative.


	2. Chapter 2

The contest still hadn't started yet. It was about an hour until the show began now. So close, but you wished it would just start already. Some last minute interviews were going ahead. You had just had one, and luckily they didn't even ask you about those tweets. The owner of a popular Eurovision fansite was here now, and they were interviewing Željko Joksimović. Željko didn't look too happy, so you figured they were probably asking him about the events of the 2008. He didn't like being asked about that. Most of the Eurovision interviewers were nice and avoided bringing it up, but not this guy.  
"No," you hear Željko say, "I already told you I don't want to talk about that. Please. Please stop."  
"Hey!" Kaliopi yelled over, "Leave Željko alone! He doesn't want to talk about that stuff."  
The interviewer mumbled a hurried apology and tried to continue with the interview. It was at that moment that Rambo Amadeus rushed over. He grinned to the camera.  
"And remember," he said in his usual teasing tone, "Ukraine is Russia."  
Silence fell across the room, even the person behind the camera looked shocked. You could see Rambo's smile fade a little, as if he'd just realised that he'd finally went a little too far. Željko and Kaliopi looked shocked.  
"Uh, heh heh," Rambo said, trying to regain his composure, "No one is going to see this anyway, right? Haha..."  
"R-right," the interviewer said, "Maybe we should talk about something else."  
It was in poor taste you supposed, but it had been four years since the attack. Oh well, perhaps this would distract everyone from raging about your old tweets.  
"Y-you can edit that out, right?" Rambo said.  
"It's a live interview," the interviewer said, "Don't worry, I'm sure nothing will happen."  
Rambo went away from the others and came back over to sit with you.  
"What the hell have you done?" you say to him.  
"I-I don't know," he said, "I don't know why I did that. Nothing will happen anyway, right?"  
"Of course," you reply, "You've seen the security here, right?"  
The security presence was huge, the EBU didn't want a repeat of the 2008 event, that was for sure. Rambo smiled a little.  
"And look on the bright side, Florent," Rambo said, "At least your horrible old tweets will be old news now."  
That was true at least. Still, baiting Ukraine perhaps wasn't the best strategy. Especially after what they did last time.


End file.
